Of Gods and Angels
by CrystalBVB
Summary: Loki always had a plan, and he knew exactly how to win this time. He'd fake his own death and kill his "father" when he was alone… but what would have happened if the Convergence had interfered? It seems the universe has it's own plan for Loki, and as always, it has something to do with that pathetic Midguardian planet called Earth. Loki X Emily rating may change due to lemons


**This is my first Thor fanfic! Yey! Ok, so after literally years of nagging from my best friend, I finally decided to watch Thor for the first time in my life. You see my main issue is I've never been that keen on Marvel. Growing up I was into Batman. Still am. My other problem was, I grew up a history geek and one of my favourite things to read about was Norse Mythology. I was apprehensive about seeing my mythology characters as super heroes, it didn't work for me. But once I watched Thor, I was hooked! I went on to watch Avengers Assemble, and Thor: Dark World and I had to say the most interesting character by far was Loki. I had a lot of ideas and opinions about him that were mostly proved right in some way. Anyway, I decided I just HAD to use an idea in my head. When Loki was impaled during the second movie my friends said it was obvious it was just his illusion that got stabbed… but if you remember his illusions dissipate when physically touched, they are not solid. This is my own take on what happened after Loki was stabbed. Hope you R+R and sorry for such a long intro. This is a Loki X OC and rating may go up. Enjoy!**

**Loki always had a plan, and he knew exactly how to win this time. He'd fake his own death and kill his "father" when he was alone… but what would have happened if the Convergence had interfered? It seems the universe has it's own plan for Loki, and as always, it has something to do with that pathetic Midguardian planet called Earth.**

**Of Gods and Angels**

**(Chapter 1: The Death of Loki)**

_It's time…_ Loki thought to himself as he witnessed Thor being tossed around like a rag doll. He was well aware what he was doing was dangerous. He couldn't have an illusion take his place, it would crumble and fade the second it was touched, he had no choice but to let himself be impaled, as he knew the mindless monster would do so. As long as the healing potion he had managed to prepare previously without his brother noticing, he would be safe. He had to be. He had no desire to die this way and in this place. He had no desire to die at all but that fact bared no importance. No one like him desires death at all. Loki shook all thought from his head and sprang into action, running swiftly yet silently over the black desert like scene. The closer he got the more he felt the hate and anger rise in him, which he used to fuel his strike as he thrust the blade through the beasts back. The monster froze in place, unfazed by the metal sticking out between his ribs. He simply turned to Loki, almost half-heartedly, grabbing Loki and pulling him close sharply, impaling Loki with him through the middle of his chest. He couldn't help but let out a gasp and grip the creatures arm in pain. The feeling was almost unbearable. Every slight movement seemed to drive the metal deeper, every breath pushed the pain further around his body.

_Sis this what she felt?..._ he wondered… the pain flooding him took his thoughts to his mother. That's right… she WAS his mother. A single tear he could feel pool into his eye, he would not let it fall. He thought back to the morning before his mother's death. She was no longer allowed to see him in person, so she visited him through her illusions. He never meant to shout at her when she called Odin his father. Worst of all was he never really meant to say she was not his mother. Odin may never have been the father he deserved and favoured almost anyone over him, but Frigga was different. She had loved him and cared for him. She spent her life keeping him company when no one else would, teaching him the ways of magic and sorcery as well as the wonderful power of nature. Even after all of his crimes, she trusted and believed in him. She loved him. The words 'You're not' were the last words he said to her… how now he wished they had parted with sweeter words. He knew he'd never meet someone like her again. Who could love him now after all he'd done?... She never should have trusted him… A scream brought him from his thoughts and a smirk had almost broke out on his lips. Thor was shouting for him, the way he had for his mother upon hearing of her death. Could it be his brother really did care?

The demonic monster sneered and threw Loki to the ground, and Loki couldn't help but wince and gasp at the pain. It was all too real for him. The pain, the cold, the sound of the bomb like device strapped discretely to the animal now towering above him, squealing as it charged. "See you in hell monster." He managed to choke out through the pain, almost stuttering his words. It was only then that the beast noticed the device, and in it's scramble to remove it, melted away like a star being eaten by a black hole. It was over pretty quickly, the… thing was fast gone from sight. Loki let out a sigh of relief, letting his head back, only to be reminded to the intense pain blasting through his chest. He didn't bother to look as he heard footsteps rushing towards him. The pain was blurring his vision, but it was easy enough to recognise his brother kneeling beside him. He bit back a wince as his brothers arms cradled him. Had this situation been any different he would have laughed. The mighty Thor crying over the body of the little brother he claims to hate oh so much. But he didn't find it funny now…

"You're a fool, you didn't listern!" Thor grumbled, trying to stay calm, but his voice was cracking. There was nothing they could do, and Loki was beginning to wander if he was going to get his potion in time to save himself.

"I know… I'm a fool… I'm a fool-" Loki winced and grunted. The words were coming from nowhere. He was unsure of why he felt the need to say them… but he did. He had to say it. "I… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry." Tears stung his eyes but he still wouldn't let them fall. He felt like he was going to die for real, and though he knew that wasn't the case he couldn't help but accept that perhaps he was. Perhaps he was dead all along, because through the pain and the sorrow, he felt more alive right now than he had in so long.

"Shh…. It's alright." Thor spoke again, calm but his voice cracked even more. Loki felt a slight lump in his throat. He'd never seen that look in his brothers eyes before… "I'll tell father what you did here today…" Thor's grip seemed to tighten a little around his younger brothers small frame.

"I didn't do it for him." Loki told his brother. He thought Thor must have known he'd never do this for Odin of all people. And for once, he realized he really hadn't just done this for himself. His mother died trusting him. He should allow her to die happy, knowing that she was right… He realized he was too close to death now. He didn't have much time. He wished Thor would leave and stop the Dark Elves before it was too late for both Earth and himself. He used his powers and remaining strength to make it appear like he was no longer breathing and make his skin turn gray. Again he found himself shocked as Thor let out a mournful cry. He couldn't understand how his brother could show him such hatred… yet so much love and compassion. Despite his confusion, he paied his own thoughts little heed and waited for Thor and Jane to leave.

Loki opened his eyes once he was alone. He could barely see a thing at all, or move. He'd never felt so weak before, so vulnerable… so pathetic. He managed to slip his fingers into his pocket, trying to find the vile filled with the healing potion. He smiled weakly as he found it, and with much effort, brought the vile to his lips. But he only drank half of the potion when it fell from his fingers and he felt his body drop, as if he was suddenly falling. The world around him was black and endless in all directions. A moment later and he felt hard, cold concrete materialize beneath his body, and something much colder and wet, yet solid surrounding himself. Exhausted and still wounded, Loki tried to move, but to no avail. It didn't take seconds for uncautiousness to seep into his mind and drag him out of reality. As he slipped away, he wandered if he'd ever wake up again…

**First chapter up! Sorry if it's a little short but I will be writing whenever I can so the next chapter shouldn't take too long I hope! Please Read and Review!**


End file.
